Goreyni-Mur War
The Goreyni-'Mur War' (CC: 01/1/5,218 - CC: 02/1/5,218) was a short-lived conflict between the rural community of Covenblight in Koneland and a group of Lost Mur shortly after Tale of Zul and the events of the Last Day of Lobtonne. Following the death of the Shine, which was the ultimate goal of a complex plot on the part of the Child With Many Names, a wave of magickal energy shook the cosmos, and crippled the ancient arcane magickal technology of the Mur, causing the Great Emptiness, an event which separated the countless Mur communities in space, leaving Planet Mur itself, and Dwarf Planet Blackstone as the only remnants of the Mur species. Untold billions died, becoming the people known as the Lost Mur. A Lost Mur ship, Mrinva Satara Shi ("Slave Ship Star Destroyer") crash landed on this Earth just a few kilometers south of Covenblight. Covenblight lies in the center of a cosmic artery of magickal energy which flows into Lohth. The Stewards of Koneland, a magickal organization made of skinstealing werewolves, was headquartered here, guarding the rest of the world from the magickal aberrations of Koneland, most notably the Army of Ulad the Vampyre-King. For nearly 500 years, Ulad had lain dormant beneath Covenblight, whilst his mindless vampyre soulslaves terrorized the Konelander countryside, and waged a thousand small wars with the barbarian Gore tribes. A particularly virulent outbreak of Blush Plague had occurred forty years prior to the war, and so just in time for the Mur's arrival, hundreds of vampyres were reported across rural Konelander villages. The Wycthes' Guild of Koneland, the only "outsiders" aware of the Stewards existence, was meeting with the Stewards to discuss possible ways of combating the vampyre threat. It was during the meeting, that the forces of Mrin (Ancient Eswrati: Slaver General) Varrusyvestok invaded the city, and began taking the serfs within its dirt walls as slaves. The Stewards, and Wytches were totally outclassed by the Mur, who had superior firepower, numbers, and gravity shield generators, as well as strong psychic powers. They had lost any and all magickal powers prior to landing on this Earth, but still knew how to combat magicks, and so the only effective weapon against them was the superhuman strength of the wolfmen. Caught up in their conflict, neither the Mur slavers nor the the Stewards or Wytches noticed two simultaneous events: a slave revolt within the Satara Shi (a direct result of the sudden weakening of Mur psychic powers), and the awakening of Ulad the Vampyre-King by his soulslaves. The High Steward Mylosh was leading his wytch wife, Sascha, five other wolfmen, ten wytches and wyzards, and a small group of Covenblight civilians into a final death charge in the vain hope that they might save the world. Just as Varrusyvestok was firing a death laser to destroy his "puny, barbarian foes," the slaves took control of the ship, and over a hundred vampyres charged forth from Covenblight to fight the Mur. Ulad himself was at its forefront, and himself bit Varrusyvestok, instantly transforming him into a vampyric Mur. In the Mur, blush plague instantly transforms victims into vampyres. Mylosh's men were trapped outside the ship, which immediately left, stranding them on this Earth. They were overcome, becoming vampyres, but would not heel to Ulad's control. Varrusyvestok then began harboring delusions of controlling the whole of the world, as he flew high above his opponents. Ulad followed him, and in act of self-sacrifice, continued fighting him until the sun rose, and they were both burnt to a crisp, along with all their followers. The Stewards hid their own existence, as well as the existence of the war, until shortly after the eruption of Mount Gyo, when the Dread were forced to reveal themselves, and in an act of solidarity they too revealed themselves. The well-kept records of the war terrified humankind, and they would resurface as propaganda during the 5th Great War. Category:Events Category:Military History Category:History Category:Wars